Dancing Days
by Psycgurl
Summary: It's Senior Prom time. Donna and Eric are campaigning for Prom King and Queen. Fez and Kelso have to find dates. Hyde and Jackie decide to go through with something, but both of them have doubts.


**Dancing Days**

****

**Part: 1/1**

**Rating: PG**

**Author: Psycgurl**

**Couples: J/H, D/E, K/L**

**Spoilers: I wrote most of this before "Babe, I'm Gonna Leave You", but I edited it a bit to sort of go with the episode. So this is set after BIGLY and before Red finds out about Donna/Eric's engagement.**

**Feedback: Hell yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show. I'm mainly writing this for entertainment.**

**Summary: It's Senior Prom time. Donna and Eric are campaigning for Prom King and Queen. Fez and Kelso have to find dates. Hyde and Jackie decide to go through with something, but both of them have doubts. **

~*~*~*~

**Forman's Basement**

~*~*~*~

" So did you find someone to ask to the prom, Fez?" Kelso asked his foreign buddy, who had just entered the Forman's basement.

" Well, I asked this girl at church to come with me to the senior prom. But, she told me to go to hell." Fez responded with a disappointed pout.

" Really?"

" Yes. I'm afraid now. I think she was the devil…a pretty, whore devil." Fez replied with a dreamy expression. Kelso smiled at him.

" Did she have red hair?" 

" Yes."

" Oh yeah, I've been with her. Believe me…she's not the devil. She wouldn't do it with me." Kelso remarked from behind a comic on the couch. 

" So who are **you** going to the prom with?" He asked Kelso.

" Jackie." Kelso replied simply.

" Uhhhh…**what**?" Jackie asked. She was sitting on Hyde's lap on his chair and both boyfriend and girlfriend had confused looks on their faces. 

" Don't you remember Jackie? Last year, you promised me to take you to the senior prom." Kelso explained. Jackie smirked at him as Hyde began to laugh.

" Kelso, man, are you seriously asking **my** girlfriend…who is sitting in **my** lap to the prom?" He laughed.

" I'm not **asking** her, Hyde. We already agreed to it last year."

" Michael, I'm sorry but I'm not going to go to the prom with you. We were going out when I said that and now we aren't." Jackie replied.

" So what you're going with Hyde? He doesn't even like dances." Kelso retorted, putting down the comic.

" If he doesn't want to go, then I'll just stay here with him." Jackie replied as she placed a kiss on Hyde's lips.

" Ahhhhh! Great! Now I've got to find a date." Kelso shrieked in frustration as he stormed out of the basement. Within a few seconds, he returned.

" Fez, where's that red-head?" He asked as he dragged Fez with him.

~*~*~*~

" You'll seriously stay here with me if I didn't want to go to the prom?" Hyde asked Jackie once Kelso and Fez had left. 

" I guess." Jackie said reluctantly.

" So we're not going to prom, eh? That's good." Hyde replied.

" Well, Steven. I **was** really looking forward to the prom." Jackie mumbled with a pout.

" Why? It's just another dance." 

" But it's the final dance of the year. I just thought that y'know…after the prom we could…" Jackie suggested seductively as she slightly pulled on Steven's collar. Hyde raised his eyebrow in surprise.

" **Really**?" He asked.

" I think we're at that point now. I love you.  You ummm…like me. I think we're ready. What do you say?" She asked her boyfriend with a grin.

" I say we're going to the prom." Hyde replied with a smile as the two kissed. 

" Hey guys." Eric greeted the two as he walked into his basement, Donna behind him. 

" Where were you?" Hyde asked the two, noticing the banners in their hands.

" Eric and I've been nominated for Prom King and Queen! Can you believe that? So we've been going around campaigning and sucking up to people." Donna replied. 

" Shake those snotty guys hands. They love that." Jackie added.

" Already did." Eric replied with a smile as he draped his arm around Donna. Donna's face scrunched up.

" Eric, I don't think you washed your hands." She noted. Eric looked at her and then at his hand.

" Damn, I knew I forgot something." Eric then walked to the sink to wash his hands.

" So did the campaigning go well?"

" Yeah. I had about fifteen people promise to vote for us. I showed them my engagement ring." Donna exclaimed.

" You told people you're engaged?" Jackie asked quizzically.

" No. I told them we're married!" Donna replied with a huge smile.

" Donna, if Red finds out…" 

" He won't. I also told some of them that Eric's dying…Red wouldn't believe any of that stuff." 

" Good thinking." Hyde remarked.

" So what have you two been up to?" Donna asked the two as she sat on the couch.

" Oh, Steven and I are going to the prom!" Jackie exclaimed.

" Really? You?" She asked, looking straight at Hyde.

" I like dances." Hyde replied with a smirk as he looked at Jackie. Donna looked back and forth at the couple's looks.

" Hmmm…" She mumbled as Eric joined them again.

" Who would've thought that chess player's snot hardened so much?" Eric remarked as he inspected his hand and then showed it to Jackie and Hyde.

" Ewwww." Jackie shrieked. 

" Man, keep that snot away from me or it's gonna go up your ass." Hyde threatened as Eric slid into a seat next to Donna.

" Hyde and Jackie are going to the prom." Donna informed him.

" Oh. So you guys are going to vote for us right?" Eric asked.

" Whatever." Hyde replied. 

" If I shook snotty chess players hands to get to the title, at least my best friend can…" Eric began.

" What time is it Steven?" Jackie interrupted as she grabbed Hyde's wrist to look at the time.

" I've got to go see daddy now. It's visiting times. If I don't see him now, I can't ask him where mother keeps her make-up. I'll see you later, Steven." Jackie said as she kissed Hyde again and exited the basement. 

" So, how did Jackie persuade you to go to the prom?" Eric quickly asked once the brunette had left.

" What? Persuade me? I want to go to the prom." Hyde replied.

" Cut the crap Hyde. You're going to do it, aren't you?" Donna asked enthusiastically. Hyde looked at the eager couple and shrugged.

" Maybe." He replied as he went to his room. 

" They're going to do it." Donna noticed.

" Yeah…they are going to vote for us first right?" Eric asked.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**Forman's Living Room**

~*~*~*~

" Eric's senior prom's coming up Red. You know what that means?" Kitty asked her husband as the two sat in their living room watching television.

" That he's going to ask me for money?" 

" No…we'll get the house to ourselves that night." Kitty replied.

" Kitty, the football game's going to be on that night." Red stated. Kitty glared at him.

" But I'll tape it." Red replied.

" Good. Now go over to Bob's to tell him and Joanne to come over then. We'll play cards." Kitty exclaimed excitedly as she got up to go to the kitchen.

" Bob and Joanne? I thought it was going to be me and you time. Fun time!" Red groaned.

" We haven't had those two over in a while."

" Kitty, that's because the last time they were here they beat us at everything." 

" Well, they're coming. Like it or not." Kitty asserted as she stormed into the kitchen.

" Kitty! Think of it reasonably. We hate them!" Red shouted back as he followed her into the kitchen.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**College Party**

****

~*~*~*~

" A college party! This was a great idea Kelso." Fez said to Kelso as the two entered a room.

" After that red-head bombed on us, I figured this was the best place to find a chick."

" Who would have thought she was the minister's daughter and a tattletale?" Fez remarked.

" Yeah. Hey, look at that girl over there…she's hot." Kelso informed Fez as he pointed at a blonde girl in the corner of the room.

" Wow! College girls. I heard they are easy." Fez exclaimed.

" And desperate. They'll **love** to come to the senior prom with us!" Kelso added.

" I like her." Fez said as he indicated a girl with jet-black feathered hair.

" Go for it Fez. And I'll go for that girl." Kelso said, pointing at the same blonde girl's back as before.

" Hello. I am Fez. I am in high school. Go to prom with me?" Fez repeated in his head as he made his way to the brunette. He tapped her on the shoulder and took in a huge intake of breath.

" NameisFezinhighschoolcometopromwithme?" Fez squeaked in one slur. 

" Excuse me?" The girl asked confused. Fez took a deep breath and attempted to speak clearer.

" I am Fez. Would you like to come to my senior prom?" He mumbled. The woman looked around before turning back to Fez.

" Are you Russian?" 

" No."

" Algerian?"

" Uh no."

" Well okay then." She replied with a giddy smile and flicked back her hair. 

" Oooh goodie. What is your name?"

" Carly." The girl replied.

" Ah, that is a pretty name." 

" Yeah. Do you want to kiss me now?" She asked impatiently. Fez's eyes lit up in anticipation. 

" Oh yes." He proclaimed as the girl lunged on to him and kissed him. 

~*~*~*~

" Hey baby, would you like to…" Kelso asked as he came up to the blonde girl and tapped her on the shoulder. He froze mid-sentence as the blonde turned to him.

" Kelso?!" She exclaimed.

" L-Laurie?" Kelso stammered.

" What are you doing here, goober?" She asked annoyingly. 

" I'm here to take you to the prom baby." Kelso replied with a smile.

" Senior prom? Kelso if you think I'm dumb enough to…" Laurie began.

" I'll pay you ten bucks." 

" Pick me up at eight." Laurie replied as Kelso grinned.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**Donna's Room**

****

~*~*~*~

" Donna, I think that I made a mistake." Jackie mumbled to Donna. 

" What is it?" 

" I told Steven that I was ready for us to make love after the prom."

" I knew it. So, isn't that good?" Donna asked.

" No." 

" Why?" 

" Because I don't **really** think I'm ready." Jackie answered.

" Why not? You've been going out for a while and you love him." 

" Yeah, but I don't want to wreck our relationship with sex. After Michael…" Jackie began.

" Jackie, you of all people should know that Hyde is not Kelso." 

" I know."

" So what is it then? Jackie the prom is tomorrow." 

" He hasn't told me he loves **me**!" Jackie blurted. She looked at Donna intensely and then meekly continued. " Donna, what if Steven doesn't love me?"  

" Now?" 

" Ever. What if Steven **never** loves me? He knows I love him, but he hasn't said it back to me yet."

" Well when I told Eric I loved him, he said he loved cake so you're better off than me." Donna added.

" Donna, stop making everything about yourself. I j-just…I would like to have sex with him knowing that both of us love each other, y'know." Jackie said.

" I understand. But Jackie, Hyde's a very complex guy. Even if he did love you, with all those barriers he has…I don't think he will ever openly tell you it."

" But, he could do. He's changed a bit." Jackie moaned.

" He won't say it, Jackie." 

" He will…someday." 

" I don't think he will." Donna replied. 

" He will!" Jackie said angrily as she whacked Donna on the arm.

" No, he won't." Donna shot back and hit her. 

" So what should I do?" 

" You made a commitment to him. I'd say stick by it." Donna replied.

" You just want to prove that Steven won't say it." Jackie said.

" Yeah. But, still think of it positively…you get to have sex with the man you love." Donna explained.

" You're right. I will do it. But only because I love him and because I haven't had sex in a while."

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**Forman's Basement- The Circle: Eric, Fez, Hyde and Kelso**

****

~*~*~*~

Hyde: " Guys, Jackie and I are finally going to do it after the prom. Except, I don't think I'm ready." 

Hyde sprayed some whipped cream in his mouth and passed it to Kelso.

[turn to Kelso]

Kelso: " You still haven't done it with her! Man, I boned her after…okay it took me a while, but I did it before you. Hey guess who I'm going to the prom with?" 

He sprayed whipped cream on his tongue and passed it to Eric.

[turn to Eric]

Eric: " The town slut?" 

Eric sprayed a bit of cream in his mouth.

[turn to Kelso]

Kelso: " Yeah! Laurie!" 

[turn to Eric]

Eric: " Hey!" (he paused with a smile) "I was right. Laurie's the town slut. So, hey you guys are all voting for Donna and me for king and queen right? I had to kiss fat girls today to get their votes."

Eric passed the can of whipped cream to Fez.

[turn to Fez]

Fez: " Eric, I told my date Carly to vote for you and Donna for King and Queen. She isn't fat either. You aren't Finnish are you?" 

[turn to Eric]

Eric: " Uh no. Why?" 

[turn to Fez]

Fez: " Oh, she doesn't like Finnish people." (he paused and continued) " Or Algerians, Russians, Polish or Turkish people. She doesn't like a lot of people."

Fez sprayed some whipped cream on his finger and passed the spray to Hyde.

[turn to Hyde]

Hyde: " Wow, your girl sure hates a lot of people, Fez." 

Hyde shot a look at Eric and then gave Fez a 'dumbass' one. 

Hyde: " So, should I tell Jackie that I don't want to have sex with her?" 

He then sprayed some more cream in his mouth.

[turn to Kelso]

Kelso: " Dude, you are screwed up. She wants to have sex with you…so have sex with her! I'm going to have sex with Laurie." 

[turn to Eric]

Eric: " I'll definitely get some if Donna and I win. But if we don't…I'm going to have one pissed off red giant on my hands." 

[turn to Kelso]

Kelso with a goofy smile: " See Hyde. **Everyone's** going to be nailing someone. Except you, because you're a girl!" Kelso shot back with a goofy smile. 

From the side Hyde sprayed whipped cream all over the side of Kelso's face.

Kelso: " Ah! My hair!"

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**Forman's Kitchen**

****

~*~*~*~

" Hey Mrs. Forman, can I talk to you?" Hyde asked as he walked into the kitchen in his formal wear, ready for the prom.

" Steven, you look so handsome." Kitty exclaimed with a smile as she planted a kiss on his cheek. She then put down the dish in her hand on the counter and sat down on the kitchen table.

" So, what do you want to talk about honey?" She asked Hyde, as he sat down next to her.

" Mrs. Forman, you know that today's the prom, right?" 

" Of course."

" Well, I'm going to the prom with Jackie and well…" Hyde trailed off.

" Well what?" 

" I need to tell her something important before we umm…dance. But, I don't think I can." Hyde said.

" Honey, I don't understand."

" Mrs. Forman, how can I tell Jackie that I…" He looked around the kitchen before mumbling. " I love her."

" Awwwww Steven!" Kitty shrieked and laughed in excitement.

" Mrs. Forman, I've never told anyone that. I want to tell Jackie, but I **can't**." 

" Steven, I know that it's hard for you to show your feelings. But, if you really do love Jackie you should tell her, no matter what. Especially if you're planning on 'dancing'." Kitty explained with a wink. Hyde moved uncomfortably in his seat.

" So I should tell her?" 

" Yes." Kitty said with a grin.

" And my reputation?" 

" It doesn't matter, honey when you're in love." 

 " Okay, thanks Mrs. Forman." Hyde replied as he got up.

" Have a nice time at the prom, Steven. And be sure to tell Jackie, because I will be telling **all **my friends about this." Kitty replied excitedly as Hyde rolled his eyes and gave Kitty a kiss on the cheek.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**Forman's Basement**

**__**

~*~*~*~

" Okay, so according to my calculations from 2:30 this afternoon we had about thirty-five votes." Eric informed Donna, looking at a little notebook. The two were on the sofa in their prom clothes.

" Well no one would vote for June Cairns and Dwayne Limp. They're geeks." Donna noted. 

" And after that cheerleading incident, Sophie Craft isn't exactly a shoo in for prom queen." Eric stated.

" That means…we've won!" Donna exclaimed as Eric and her hugged.

" Shouldn't you make sure by y'know…going to the prom?" Hyde said from his chair. Both Donna and Eric looked up at him and then at their watches.

" Oh crap, we should be going!" Eric exclaimed.

" Yeah. The prom King and Queen can't be late!" Donna said as the two made their way out of the basement.

" Hey Hyde, aren't you coming?" Eric asked.

" I'm waiting for Jackie. I have to talk to her before we go. I'll see you guys there." Hyde replied.

" Hyde, don't show up too late. We need your vote." Donna added. On their way out, Eric and Donna greeted Jackie who entered the basement.

 " Hi Steven. Wow, you look handsome." Jackie said as she walked up to her boyfriend and placed a kiss on his lips. Hyde sat staring at Jackie who looked gorgeous in dark blue dress.

" Jackie…y-you look so…great." He stammered as he got up of his chair.

" Thanks. What did you want to talk to me about? We've only got a few minutes until the dance starts." Jackie asked.

" Jackie, okay, I've never done this before but…" Hyde took a large intake of breath.

" What is it Steven?" Jackie prompted.

" Hey guys, hurry up I heard that they just dumped Jimmy with the headgear into the punchbowl!" Kelso exclaimed as he burst in to the basement with an irritated Laurie behind him.

" Laurie." Jackie spat noticing the blonde. 

" Jackie." The two girls stood staring at each other in distaste. Hyde and Kelso viewed the face-off between their dates with grins.

" So Laurie, going to the senior prom with a high school student. Didn't you graduate from high school already? Oh wait, I forgot. They don't let skankoids graduate." Jackie said.

" Jackie, aren't **you** a little young for the prom? Shouldn't you go home and play with your unicorns and dolls?" Laurie shot back.  Hyde noticed the anger dwelling in his girlfriend's eyes and held her back.

" C'mon Jackie, let's go." He said as he held her hand to lead her out. 

" Man, you're taking away all the fun!" Kelso whined.

" Fine. But we aren't done…**whore**." Jackie bit back at Laurie, as Hyde pulled her out of the basement.

" I know you could have taken her baby." Kelso remarked.

" Shut up Kelso! Now take me to this stupid dance. I need those ten bucks." Laurie ordered as she dragged Kelso by his tie out of the basement.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**Senior Prom**

****

~*~*~*~

" So Carly, are you having fun?" Fez asked his date.

" Not really. Go get me a drink and make sure it's not French." Carly instructed. 

" Yes, my darling. Would you like anything else?" 

" Yeah. Tell me where is that guy from?" She asked pointing at one of the high school students.

" Iceland." Fez replied.

" Oh. Well, let's not dance near him okay?" Carly replied with a snooty groan. 

" Umm…okay." Fez replied, perplexed. He walked over to the punchbowl to the drinks at the same time that Eric came over.

" Hey Fez. Hot girl you got there." 

" Yes, she is. Eric, is this punch French?" He asked as he examined the punch. 

" I don't know. Why?" Eric asked confused.

" Carly doesn't like French stuff and she doesn't like German stuff too." 

" Fez, now I don't want you to get upset, but I think you should know that your date's…well racist." Eric stated.

" Racist? No s-she isn't, she just…oh crap. She's racist." Fez realised. 

" I'm sorry Fez." Eric said reassuringly. 

" Well, I should have noticed that after she spat on an Italian man on our way here." Fez recalled. 

" So what are you going to do?" 

" Well I'm definitely not going to tell her that I'm from…" Fez began and was interrupted as shrieking noise blared from the sound system covering up his words.

" Sorry folks. Technical problem, it's all fixed now." A band member said as the screeching noise stopped.

" I think I'll dump her now. Wow, the first girl **I **will dump. And on prom night!" Fez exclaimed, his eyes getting wide with excitement.

" You're all grown up Fez." Eric said with a smile and then quietly added. " Dump her after she votes, okay?"  

~*~*~*~

" I love this song!" Jackie shouted to Hyde over the music as entered the gymnasium. 

" Do you want to dance?" He asked.

" Of course." She shrieked as the two found a place and started to slowly dance. 

" Jackie, about after the prom…" Hyde began.

" I want to talk to you about that Steven." 

" I want to tell you something Jackie." Hyde said at the same time as Jackie. 

" What?" They asked each other simultaneously, unable to catch the other's words. The song then stopped and they ended their dance to clap with the rest of the people for the band's music. 

" Jackie, I wanted to tell you that…" Hyde started again. 

" Hey guys! Did you see what Pam Macy's wearing?" Eric and Donna interrupted as they walked up to them. Hyde growled in frustration. 

" I think she bought it at Sluts-R-Us." Donna snickered.

" Oh my god, that's so. Hey, that's my dress! I have that." Jackie shrieked as she looked over at Pam Macy who was wearing a very low-cut green slinky dress. Both Eric and Hyde looked back and forth between Pam Macy and Jackie, envisioning the dress on her.

" You **have** that? You should wear it more often." Hyde said with a grin. 

" Well it's less slutty than what Eric's sister's wearing." Jackie declared as she pointed at Kelso and Laurie on the dancefloor. All of their eyes turned to examine Laurie's pink outfit, or the lack of it. 

" Wow. I have new found disrespect for my sister." Eric commented.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**Forman's Living Room**

****

~*~*~*~

" We've beat you at charades, candyland, monopoly, scrabble and now pictionary. I think you two should just admit that there's no game out there that you can win against Joanne." Joanne stated to Kitty and Red who sat on the ends of the coffee table irritated. 

" Well we would have won if Red could draw properly." Kitty said bitterly as she shoved the notepad with a drawing on it in Red's lap.

" Well, if you didn't have such bad eyes then you would have got it!" Red snapped. 

" Maybe we should go." Bob declared as he got up.

" No!" Red shouted. "You two are not going anywhere until Kitty and I win something." 

" Red that will take forever!" Bob groaned, but the look on Red's face quickly had him sit down.

" So what do you want to try to beat us at?" Joanne asked. Red and Kitty looked at each other and then evil smirks replaced their faces. 

~*~*~*~

" The game is called ummm…" Red started and then looked at a picture of Eric on the side table. "Dumbass." Red informed Joanne and Bob a few moments later as he placed a pack of cards on the table in front of them.

" Dumbass?" Joanne repeated with a quizzical look.

" Ooh, sounds like fun." Bob chipped.

" I've never heard of it." Joanne said. 

" Well, you're missing in on a lot." Kitty responded with her laugh.

" Now between the pair of us we get seven cards each." Red said as he dealt out the cards. 

" Now what?" Bob asked. 

" Now show me your first card." 

" Seven of hearts." Joanne said as she showed them the card. Red flipped his first card over to reveal 'six of clubs'. 

" Oh my god Red, you got the triple decker card!" Kitty exclaimed.

" Triple decker card?" Joanne and Bob repeated in unison. 

" This card means that I get triple the points. So, we've got 18 and you have 7." Red explained. Joanne and Bob looked quizzically at each other and then flipped their next card over.

" Oooh 'queen of clubs'. Does that mean we get thirty nine points?" Bob asked. Kitty and Red glanced at each other and nodded in disagreement.

" No. You've got the queen. She's the Queen of the dumbasses, that means you get deducted thirty nine points." 

" What did you get?" Joanne asked.

" Nine of Hearts. It's the luckiest card in the deck. We get one hundred points." Kitty said. Joanne rolled her eyes.

" You're making this up." 

" How can you say that? My great great granduncle learned it from one of his friends' relatives. This is a traditional game played in forty-three states." Red declared.

" Dumbass?" 

" Yeah." 

" So we have 118 points and you have -32. Oh look Red, we're winning!" Kitty cried as she gave her husband a wink.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**Senior Prom**

****

~*~*~*~

" Aren't you having a great time Steven?" Jackie said with a smile. Eric and Donna who had coerced them into gaining more votes for them had just left the two alone. 

" I was until Forman and Donna had us suck up to everyone in school." 

" Well, we will have a better time afterwards won't we?" Jackie gave Hyde a sexy smile and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. 

" About that Jackie…"

" Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please?" The president of student council interrupted Hyde who fumed.

" I'm going to kick someone's ass soon." He muttered.

" Steven, look. They're announcing the prom King and Queen now." Jackie said.

" Jackie, I really need to tell you that…" Hyde began.

" And this year's King and Queen are…" The boy rolled on. " Oh look this year's winners are a write in."

" What the hell!" Donna yelled.

" Dammit." Eric shouted. 

" The winners are…"

" Jackie, I love you." Hyde whispered.

" Jackie Burkhardt and Steven Hyde!" The responses from both Hyde and the kid were made concurrently and Jackie only heard the announcement of them being crowned king and queen.

" Oh my god Steven! We won. We're prom King and Queen." Jackie shrieked as she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to the stage.

" Jackie, did you hear what I said?" Hyde moaned, but Jackie didn't pay attention to him. 

She helped put on Hyde's crown, which caused him to grimace and put her own on. 

" Wow this is great." Jackie said with a huge smile.

" I need to tell you something." Hyde whispered to Jackie. She turned to him and indicated that she was on the mic right now. 

" This is a real honor and Steven thinks so too." 

" Jackie…" Hyde insisted.

" I know we aren't the most obvious couple…" Jackie began.

" I love you!" Hyde suddenly hollered interrupting Jackie's speech. All his built up frustration of being unable to inform his girlfriend of those three words all night long had finally reached a fever-pitch and now he had yelled it out to the whole school. Great.

Jackie, along with everyone else in the gym froze at Hyde's comment. 

" S-Steven did you just…" She stammered. Hyde took of his crown and grabbed Jackie's hand, indicating he wanted to talk to her in private.

" Hyde's in love! Hyde's in love!" Timmy chanted.

" I'm stoned right now." Hyde replied quickly into the mic and then pulled Jackie slightly off the stage. She held back for a second and spoke rapidly into the microphone.

" Steven and I would like to pass our crowns onto an actual deserving couple. The future Mr. & Mrs. Forman, Eric Forman and Donna Pinciotti."

Donna and Eric looked up at them in shock and then excitedly rushed to the stage to receive their award as Jackie and Hyde got off the stage and proceeded outside. 

" Wow! I can't believe we won. We were so not expecting this!" Eric exclaimed to the assembly of soon-to-be high school graduates.

" We'd like to thank all of those who voted for us, our families, our friends and of course God, for keeping Eric here long enough for me to wed him." Donna announced.

" Wait…what?" Eric asked as Donna nudged him to play along. 

" Throughout Eric's illness it's been all of you that have helped me through and for that I am thankful. I'm glad that us winning these titles has brought a smile on the face of my dying husband, as this might be his last." Donna declared with fake tears appearing in her eyes. Eric looked at her confused and then turned to the mic and forced a few coughs out.

" Thank…you." Eric replied through stifled coughs as the two retreated offstage. 

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**Outside the Gym**

****

~*~*~*~

" Steven, are you really stoned?" Jackie asked with her arms crossed. The two had left the gym and had walked out into the parking lot.

" Well umm…" He stammered.

" Oh my god! You love me! You **really** do love me! " Jackie shrieked as she realised his reaction. She jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. Hyde stood awkwardly. 

" Jackie…" Hyde began.

" Don't you dare take it back, Steven!" She ordered.

" I-I'm…**not**." Hyde ended as Jackie smiled and gave him a long, lingering kiss.

" I love you." She whispered as he smiled back at her.

" Yay, now that you love me…we can have sex! I got a room." She exclaimed as she dangled some keys in front of him, after taking them out of her purse.

" I love you **so** much." Hyde remarked with a huge grin as he put his arm around her waist and the two went to his car.

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**Senior Prom**

****

~*~*~*~

" Wow, this was a shocker. I didn't expect us to win." Eric awed as he inspected his crown.

" Hello, you didn't win. Jackie and Hyde did." Fez declared as he shot Kelso and Laurie a 'what's-up-with-him' look. 

" Well whose got the crown, eh Fez?" Eric said.

" That's the first thing you've ever won, loser and it was a hand-me-down. You must be so proud." Laurie scoffed. 

" Laurie, what are you doing here anyway? Did Kelso pay you more money than the other dumbass you were meant to escort?" Eric retorted.

" Kelso!" Laurie yelled in frustration as she whacked Kelso.

" I didn't tell him!" Kelso exclaimed.

" Wow, Laurie…you're such a slut." Donna commented as Eric laughed.

" Ignore them Laurie. Now c'mon…let's go do it." Kelso interfered as he pulled Laurie away from Eric and slapped her butt.

" Kelso, I'm not going to have sex with you." Laurie protested.

" I'll pay you another ten bucks." Kelso pleaded. Laurie contemplated it for a second.

" Gah! Do you have any dignity?" Eric exclaimed. 

" No." Laurie replied simply.

" Fair enough." 

" Laurie, if you do not sleep with Kelso, will you sleep with me?" Fez intruded as Laurie rolled her eyes and walked away from them.

" I'll pay you twenty bucks." Fez continued as him and Kelso followed Laurie.

" So, look you're my Queen." Eric spoke to Donna, as he flicked her crown. 

" Yeah. I think we're supposed to give our followers a dance, my King." Donna replied, as she took Eric's hand and the two began to dance together. 

" Donna, I'm going to tell Red." Eric declared with determination, in midst of their dancing.

" About the engagement?" Donna asked, wide-eyed. Eric nodded in response.

" Yeah. I want to get married to you soon. I think it's time Red knew how much we love each other." Eric said happily. 

" Eric that's so sweet. You're risking permanent foot-in-ass for me." Donna said with a grin and the two kissed. 

" You'll still marry me right?"

" As long as that foot can be surgically removed." 

**---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---**

~*~*~*~

**Finis**

****

~*~*~*~****


End file.
